love is like a butterfly (it wants to fly away)
by rosebud1000
Summary: It ends with a kiss; a conversation; a question; a game. And it always begins with love. Luna's romances, told in verse and prose.


love is like a butterfly (it wants to fly away)

* * *

 _i.  
_ _you were war-time lovers,  
_ _comforts to each other when  
_ _jinxes and curses  
_ _leapt through school hallways  
_ _and  
_ _shadows hunted you-  
_ _you were never meant to last,  
_ _but  
_ _first loves are remembered  
_ _forever_

It ends with a kiss. The crumbling castle and stale curses surround you. She coms to you, crying. Messy red hair curtains her face, and you kiss. Hold each other tight, taking gasping breaths between kisses, even as you know it is over.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers, her face wet with tears. "I have to- Harry's back now, I have to at least _try._ "

"I know," you tell her.

"I'm so, so sorry, Luna."

"I am too."

* * *

 _ii.  
_ _you were hurting.  
_ _he was, too.  
_ _at another time, you would  
_ _be  
_ _perfect.  
_ _meant to last-  
_ _through tears of joy and  
_ _sadness, but broken hearts  
_ _do not love easy and  
_ _anxious minds  
_ _do not trust._

It ends with a conversation. You are broken people, trying to love. You feel bad for him, regret it. He has seen you at your worst. If you had waited longer, healed more, it would have worked. But it won't.

"War heros shouldn't try to fall in love," he tells you. It's meant to comfort you, to lessen the sting. It doesn't matter. You're already numb.

"I know."

"Maybe in a year we'll be ready," he offers.

"Maybe," you lie. You both know what happened will separate you forever.

He nods. "Well, I should leave. Good-bye, Luna."

"Good-bye, Neville."

* * *

 _iii.  
_ _he was safe,  
_ _reliable, smart, kind, comforting.  
_ _as hopeless romantic as you,  
_ _but sensible.  
_ _a career you found  
_ _interesting,  
_ _things to talk  
_ _about and laugh about-  
_ _so why couldn't you?_

It ends with a question. You can't stay much longer. You don't see it coming- you should have. Picnics are for romance, full moons for beauty, summer nights for love.

"I love you, Luna." He holds the ring up, innocent jewelry filled with promise.

"No," you say, covering your eyes with your hands. You can't see the look on his face.

"No?"

"I can't. I just- I can't marry you, Rolf."

* * *

 _iv.  
_ _she is familiar.  
_ _beautiful,  
_ _spontaneous,  
_ _brave.  
_ _to her,  
_ _your creatures could be real-  
_ _she doesn't know.  
_ _some things,  
_ _she says,  
_ _are as real as your belief.  
_ _you  
_ _believe in her love._

It begins with Quidditch. It's a family game. You're content to watch on the sides with Hermione as your girlfriend's ridiculously large family flita around on brooms. She's hovering above the game, watching the golden shine of a snitch. She suddenly swoops down, racing Harry to its spot.

"I won!" she yells. "I got the snitch before Harry Potter!"

You let everyone congratulate her on the win before you approach, and it's not long before they're picking teams for a second game, leaving the two of you alone.

She kisses you, and it feels less like a victory kiss and more slow and romantic, like the beginning of something important. She breaks away, and it might just be from flying, but her cheeks look red.

"Wanna hold it?" she asks, offering you the snitch.

"I'll keep it safe from the wrackspurts," you say, taking it. The moment you do, it pops open. You gasp in surprise; surely that's not normal.

And then you see it. Tucked safely in the bottom half, not all of it showing, is a ring. A beautiful, delicate white gold ring, decorated with a blue gem. You look up, and she's trying to smile through the nerves, excited and scared- you don't have a good history with proposals.

"You know-" Ginny chokes on tears that haven't decided if they're about to fall from joy or heartbreak yet. "You know what it means."

"I love you more than anyone," you tell her, "and I don't need a ring to tell you that, but I need one to show the rest of the world. And I want to. I want everyone to know."

"Are you saying what you think it means, or what you feel?"

"Both."

"You're right."

And she kisses you again, and it's like the first time she did, all those years ago, in a secret room where all your wishes were filled, even this one, though no magic can control it. You are hugging, and kissing and the team-picking disbands as they realise what has happened. Hermione is whispering to herself about the spell working, and Harry is saying something about letting Ginny catch it, but none of that matters because love has landed on your shoulder and is here to stay.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and thank you for reading. :) reviews are appreciated_


End file.
